The present invention relates in general to winding devices and in particular to a new and useful winding device for webs of paper of great length, for the production of toilet paper rolls or the like. The device is designed to ensure a continuous and uniform movement of the ribbon type material also during the phase of insertion of a new core to start the formation of another spool or "stick" of wound material. The device permits using tabular cores of cardboard or the like without the presence of reinforcement mandrels, and it assures proper separation of the wound material from that which is to be wound on the new core for the formation of the next spool. The inventive device also assures the removal of the stick or roll which has already been formed.